dartagnanandhermusketeersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramis
|born = 1602|marital_status = Single|eye_color = Dark Brown|hair_color = Dark Brown|profession = Musketeer|affiliation = Musketeers|significant_other(s) = Queen Anne (Lover)|family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Athos (adoptive "brother") Porthos (Adopted "Brother") Cosette d'Artagnan (Adopted "Sister")|weapons = Rapier Pistol}} René d'Herblay '''(better known as '''Aramis) is one of the Musketeers loyal to King Louis and the adopted brother of Athos, Porthos, and Cosette d'Artagnan Background Aramis was born two years after Athos, one year after Porthos and born thirteen years before Cosette. He joined the regiment when it was founded in 1622 (Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeer) He has been best friends with Porthos two years before Athos joined the Musketeers. Athos joined the Musketeers and within five weeks, he, Aramis, and Porthos were good friends. Together, all three of them were called the Inseparables. History "Friends and Enemies" In Chapter 1: Of Secrecy and Vengeance, Aramis is mentioned when Athos asks of his whereabouts. However, Porthos sends him a knowing look that Aramis was with his lover, Adele Besette. As Porthos and Athos began giving him another lecture of sleeping with the mistress of Cardinal Richelieu. He declares he loves her before they go to Treville's and learn to find out what happened to Captain Cornet. ("Chapter 1: Of Secrecy and Vengence") When Cosette comes to challenge Athos, they remain unaware that Cosette is a girl. Aramis points out that Cosette is staying with Athos with their sword-fighting. However, when Cosette gets overconfident and throws a dagger at Athos. Aramis and Porthos come to Athos' aid thinking they are trying to kill the girl until Constance intervenes between the quartet's fight. Aramis voices his distaste for Cosette but his liking to Constance. With Athos accused of murder, Porthos and Aramis see how determined d'Artagnan is of looking for her father's killer. They approach D'Artagnan who has her wounds tended to by Constance Bonacieux. They learn from Cosette that the Musketeers who attacked her all wore masks and that she killed one of them. Aramis and Porthos take her along with them to find out who is the true culprit behind these robberies and murders. Cosette watches Aramis and Porthos talking to each other and when they come acrossthe dead Musketeers. Aramis convinces Cosette to continue with them, sympathising with her losing her father as she did when she saw Porthos and Aramis standing there. They take their next leave to find Dujon, the guard that Porthos played with earlier. Aramis at least preteneds to threaten to kill Dujon in order to trick him into revealing who was behind these attacks. Aramis' antics are actually effective, as Dujon reveals that the man behind them was Captain Gaudet. D'Artagnan outraged, angrily asks Dujon who killed her father: Captain Gaudet himself. Aramis restrains her from doing anything rash,a s they need him alive. When they find Gaudet, Aramis and Porthos send Cosette to seduce the guard who is into men. Being close enough, they are able to make their way through the guards. Cosette, angrily tells them they took long enough. The trio storm the fortress, where Aramis and Porthos are called Cosette's new brother in arms and they are impressed with her fighting skills However, when Cosette nearly kills Gaudet Aramis convinces her other wise because they need Gaudet alive to prove Athos' innocence. Gaudet attempts to kill Cosette. However, Aramis warns her before its too late, causing Cosette to accidentally kill the man.Aramis comes to the Chatelet before Athos is killed by the firing squad and reveals that the king has ordered Athos' release. Afterwards, Athos, Aramis and Porthos take Cosette to Treville, impressed with her skills, allows her an apprenticeship under the Musketeers. However, Treville makes her the Inseperables' responsiblity. At the Wren, Aramis promises Cosette that after a couple of drinks, Athos will appreciate the irony. Before he leaves, Aramis asks if Cosette needs a place to stay but she denies it because she has found a place with Madame Bonacieux. Aramis goes to find Adele but finds she is gone and thinks she has chosen the Cardinal. '' Letters and Grieving While not appearing in the chapter, Aramis and Porthos are mentioned in Amelie's letter to her sister because Cosette helped Aramis and Porthos find their father's killer. Sleight of Hand ("Chapter 5: Gaining Trust" Commodities ''("Chapter 6: " Emile Bonnaire," "Chapter 7: Comte de la Fere," "Chapter 8: The Tragic Story of Athos and Milady") The Homecoming Chapter 9: The Homecoming Chapter 10: Secrets, Lies and Advice Exile Chapter 11: No Ordinary Kidnapping Chapter 12: A Mother's Intuition Chapter 13: A Woman's Secrets Chapter 14: Brothers and Sister A Rebellious Woman Chapter 15: Women Equality Chapter 16: Trial Aramis notices Cosette and Ninon talking to each other, which rises suspicion from some of the Musketeers. Believing them to be intimate with one another, still thinking Cosette as a male, Aramis teases Cosette about her newfound companionship with Ninon and her relationship with Constance. This causes the young woman to storm out in annoyance. Athos, who was watching the whole conversation, tells Aramis he overdid it agaim. Subsequentially, Aramis agrees with his friend and decides to go apologize. However, Athos tells Aramis he can do that later and tells both him and Porthos to go look for Fleur Baudin. Relationships Athos Aramis and Athos are as different as day and night, as they have different views, especially while Aramis takes death seriously, Athos takes drinking seriously. Though they have many differences, Athos and Aramis are de-facto brothers and very close with one another. It is this friendship that causes Aramis to defend his best friend from anything, including a very enraged D'Artagnan when she thought Athos killed her father. Aramis immediately warned Athos of D'Artagnan's dagger and came to his best friend's aid and were willing to protect Athos from being taken into custody but had to for sake of causing no trouble with the Red Guards who came to apprehend him. Aramis was even going far as to gaining assistance from Cosette, showing he and Porthos were desperate and willing to do anything to save their best friend of execution. Athos and Aramis were temporarily at odds when they discovered that Captain Treville had involvement with the Savoy Massacre and handled it rather differently. Athos has some control over Aramis, as he is able to stop Aramis from teasing Cosette any further. Of course, out of the four musketeers, Athos is more familiar with Aramis' past romances, as Athos knew of Aramis' relationship with the Queen and how he enjoyed a romantic relationship with the mistress of the Cardinal's. Of course, Aramis' relationships tended to get in trouble, as Athos puts it, wishes Aramis wasn't "that stupid" in sleeping with married women but that was not the case. Athos still kept Aramis' secret relationship with Anne a secret away from their other friends. Little did Athos know Aramis was protecting Cosette's secret and kept him in the dark Porthos Though close with all the Musketeers, Porthos and Aramis consider each other best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos were willing to work with Cosette to prove that Athos was accused of murder despite her duel with them earlier. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. He was also confident that Porthos was accused of murdering a man. Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis unintentionally killed Porthos's friend Charon in an effort to protect his his friend. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it. Cosette d'Artagnan Cosette is another important woman in Aramis' life and the only girl that Aramis loves familially rather than romantic due to her age and closeness with each other. He was initially unaware of Cosette's identity as a girl, even calling her a "brother" when they first knew each other; however, Aramis knows her secret in "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" when he patches up her wound. He sometimes teased her, sometimes joking around that Cosette and Constance were in love (despite not knowing their rather platonic relationship). After a while, Aramis saw he went to far and went to apologize to her Alternatively, he calls her "sister." Aramis also kept her secret of being a woman from Athos, reasoning to Cosette that they will when the time is right. Of course, Milady takes advantage of that and reveals Cosette's identity to Athos. Romances Adele Bessette Aramis had an affair with Adele Bessette, who also was in a relationship with Armand Richelieu. He was told she moved to the countryside, unaware she was dead. In her dying breaths, she proclaimed that she would always love Aramis. Isabelle Aramis was once engaged to Isabelle, a girl he got pregnant. They were to marry but when they lost the baby, her father broke off the marriage. Aramis was unexpectedly reunited with her in a convent during the siege. She was unfortunately killed in the skirmish, causing Aramis to mourn for the girl he once would marry. Aramis later names her as one of the women he ever loved and one of the women he lost. Queen Anne Aramis once saved Queen Anne during a prison break while she was visiting the Chatalet to pardon convicts. In gratitude, she gave him her Christ pendant, which he always wore. They had a brief affair with the Queen in "Knight Takes Queen." Both of them genuinely love one another but can't be together because Anne is a married woman and the Queen of France. Family * Mother † * Father † Allies *Adele Bessette † - Lover * Musketeers - Teammates ** Athos - Adopted Brother and Teammate ** Porthos - Adopted Brother and Teammate ** Cosette d'Artagnan - Temporary Enemy turned Adopted Sister and Teammate ** Treville - Captain and Father Figure ** Antoine † ** Cornet † ** One-Eyed Florian ** Edward ** Dubois ** Old Serge - Cook * Marsac - Former Teammate and Incidental Victim * Constance Bonacieux - Friend * Paulette - Friend * Royal Family of France ** Queen Anne - Queen and Love Interest ** Louis VIII - King ** Prince Louis ** Christine, Duchess of Savoy Enemies * Armand Richelieu * Felix * Vadim * Suzette Pinault * Red Guards ** Captain Gaudet ** Dujon